Eloquent Silence
by Girallee
Summary: Chap 2 update! ASAP! Kim Jaejoong mendapat tugas mengajar Jung Jiyool, seorang anak tuna rungu. Ternyata ayah anak itu adalah U-Know Yunho, seorang aktor terkenal pujaan para wanita. GS Jae! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Remake novel **Eloquent Silence by Sandra Brown**

Pair: **YUNJAE – YUNHO dan JAEJOONG**

Warning: **GS FOR JAEJOONG! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinopsis:

Kim Jaejoong mendapati tugas mengajar Jung Jiyool, seorang anak tuna rungu. Ternyata ayah anak itu adalah U-know Yunho, seorang aktor terkenal pujaan para wanita. Pekerjaan itu mengharuskan Jaejoong tinggal bersama Jiyool di rumah peristirahatan Yunho.

Rupanya Yunho tertarik pada Jaejoong. Apalagi Jaejoong pandai berbahasa isyarat dan melakukan pendekatan dengan Jiyool, yang selama ini kesepian. Tapi Jaejoong merasa Yunho tertarik padanya hanya secara fisik, walaupun sebenarnya ia pun tertarik pada Yunho.

Ketika orangtua Jaejoong yang keluarga pendeta datang, mereka mendapatkan Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang bermesraan. Untuk menyelamatkan situasi, Yunho mengaku bahwa mereka adalah sepasang pengantin baru...


	2. Satu

Disclaimer:

Remake novel **Eloquent Silence by Sandra Brown**

Pair: **YUNJAE – YUNHO dan JAEJOONG**

Warning: **GS FOR JAEJOONG! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

..

..

..

..

..

"Menurutmu, suamimu tahu tentang hubungan kita, Sayang?" Pria itu mengecup kening kekasihnya sambil memeluknya dengan penuh kerinduan.

"Kalaupun dia tahu, aku tidak peduli," seru wanita itu. "Aku capek sembunyi-sembunyi. Aku ingin memberitahu semua orang tentang cinta kita."

"Oh, cintaku, cintaku." Pria itu menunduk. Hidungnya bertabrakan dengan hidung si wanita dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak romantis.

"Cut!"

Baek Seulgi terlonjak mendengar perintah bernada kesal dari pengeras suara.

"Ada apa sih kalian? Mengapa tidak bisa melakukan semua adegan dengan benar? Sudah satu setengah jam kita membuat adegan sialan ini." Suasana hening, para artis dan kru jadi salah tingkah. "Aku akan turun."

Jaejoong mengamati dengan penuh minat waktu si aktris menoleh ke arah pemeran utama pria dan berkata sengit, "Aku yang seharusnya menghadap ke Kamera Satu, U-know. Bukan kau."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau belajar berhitung dulu, nona Baek. Itu Kamera Tiga. Lagi pula, apa kau tidak takut Kamera Satu akan menampakkan bekas operasi plastik mukamu?"

"Bangsat," desis si aktris sambil menerobos para juru kamera yang tersenyum geli dan melangkah cepat melintasi lantai beton studio televisi ke arah ruang ganti pakaian.

Seluruh kejadian tadi menggelitik rasa tertarik Kim Jaejoong, yang takjub ketika mendapati dirinya berada di lokasi syuting The Heart's Answer, sinetron siang yang populer. Dia tidak pernah menonton televisi siang hari, karena dia selalu bekerja, tapi semua orang di Korea Selatan tahu tentang acara ini. Banyak wanita karier sengaja mengatur jam makan siang mereka bertepatan dengan jam tayang drama ini supaya bisa tetap mengikuti petualangan seksual dan krisis pribadi Dr. Kang Moosuk yang diperankan oleh aktor tampan bernama U-Know.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Dr. Han Si Yoon, pendiri Han Institute for the Deaf - Institut Tuna Rungu Han - tempat Jaejoong jadi guru, memberinya tawaran pekerjaan menjadi tutor pribadi.

"Kita punya siswa di sini yang bernama Jung Jiyool, yang ingin dikeluarkan ayahnya dari sekolah."

"Saya tahu siapa Jiyool," kata Jaejoong. "Dia hanya menderita tuli parsial, tapi sama sekali tidak mau berkomunikasi."

"Karena alasan itu ayahnya sangat prihatin."

"Ayah? Tidak ada ibu?"

Dr. Han ragu-ragu sebentar sebelum berkata, "Tidak, ibunya sudah meninggal. Pekerjaan ayahnya tidak biasa. Pria itu terpaksa menitipkan Jiyool pada kita sejak masih kecil. Anak itu tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri. Sekarang si ayah ingin mempekerjakan tutor pribadi untuk tinggal bersamanya di rumah. Kupikir kau mungkin berminat, Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong mengerutkan sedikit alisnya. "Entahlah. Bisakah Anda lebih spesifik?"

Wanita yang masih cantik di usia matangnya dan memiliki mata hitam legam yang cerdas itu mengamati gurunya yang penuh dedikasi. "Saat ini tidak. Aku bisa memberitahumu bahwa Mr. Jung ingin si tutor membawa Jiyool ke Gwangju dan tinggal di sana. Dia punya rumah di kota kecil di pegunungan." Dr. Han tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu kau ingin meninggalkan Seoul. Dan kau jelas memenuhi syarat untuk menangani pekerjaan seperti ini."

Jaejoong tertawa pelan. "Karena besar di Chungnam, saya menganggap Seoul agak sesak dan ramai. Sudah delapan tahun saya di sini, tapi tetap saja saya merindukan tempat-tempat terbuka yang luas." Dia menyibakkan seuntai rambut hitam kecokelatannya yang jatuh di kening. "Menurut pendapat saya, Mr. Jung seperti mengelak dari kewajibannya mengurus anaknya sendiri. Apakah dia termasuk jenis orangtua yang membenci anaknya karena tuli?"

Dr. Han menatap tangannya yang terawat rapi, yang saling menggenggam di permukaan meja kerjanya. "Jangan terlalu cepat menghakimi, Jaejoongie." dia menegur halus. Kadang-kadang pegawainya ini membiarkan dirinya termakan emosi. Kim Jaejoong hanya punya satu kelemahan, yaitu terlalu cepat menarik kesimpulan. "Seperti kataku tadi, situasinya tidak biasa."

Dia berdiri, menandakan pertemuan telah selesai. "Kau tidak harus memutuskan hari ini, Jae. Aku ingin kau mengamati Jiyool selama beberapa hari. Bertemanlah dengan dia. Setelah itu, kalau ada kesempatan, kurasa sebaiknya kau dan Mr. Jung bertemu dan bicara."

"Saya akan berpartisipasi sebanyak mungkin, Dokter Han."

Ketika Jaejoong sampai di pintu kaca buram, Dr. Han menghentikannya. "Jaejoong-ah, seandainya kau ingin tahu, uang bukan masalah."

Jaejoong menanggapi dengan jujur. "Dokter Han, kalau saya menerima tugas mengajar privat, itu karena menurut saya itulah yang dibutuhkan si anak."

"Sudah kuduga," jawab Dr. Han, tersenyum.

Tadi pagi Dr. Han memberinya sepotong kertas berisi sebuah alamat dan berkata, "Pergilah ke alamat ini pukul tiga nanti. Cari orang bernama Mr. Jung Yunho. Dia akan menunggu kedatanganmu."

Jaejoong terkejut waktu sopir taksi berhenti di alamat yang diberikannya dan dia melihat tempat itu berupa gedung berisi studio-studio untuk sebuah jaringan televisi. Dia memasuki gedung itu dengan perasaan penasaran tentang Mr. Jung yang misterius. Ketika memberitahu resepsionis dia ingin bertemu pria itu, wanita muda yang cantik itu tampak bingung sebentar lalu mengikik ketika berkata, "Lantai tiga."

Jaejoong berjalan ke lift namun gadis tadi berkata, "Tunggu sebentar. Siapa nama Anda?" Jaejoong memberitahunya. Resepsionis itu menyusuri daftar yang diketik, lalu berkata, "Ini dia, nona Kim Jaejoong. Anda bisa langsung naik, tapi jangan berisik. Mereka masih mengambil gambar."

Jaejoong keluar dari lift dan mendapati dirinya berada di studio televisi luas. Dia terpesona melihat perlengkapan dan aktivitas di sana.

Studio yang seperti lumbung itu dibagi menjadi berbagai setting untuk sinetron itu. Satu setting dilengkapi dengan tempat tidur rumah sakit dan peralatan medis palsu. Setting yang lain berupa ruang tamu. Setting dapur mungil terletak cuma empat kaki dari situ. Dia berjalan ke sana kemari di studio, mengintip semua setting dengan rasa ingin tahu, berusaha tidak tersandung bermil-mil kabel yang terulur di lantai dan bergulung di sekitar kamera-kamera dan monitor-monitor studio.

"Hei, manis, cari siapa?" tanya seorang juru kamera bercelana jins ketat dengan riang.

Karena kaget Jaejoong menjawab tergagap, "Saya... uh... ya. Mr. Jung Yunho? Saya ingin bertemu dia."

"Mr. Jung Yunho?" tiru juru kamera itu seolah Jaejoong mengucapkan sesuatu yang lucu. "Hebat. Kau sudah ditanyai di bawah?" Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kau boleh menemuinya. Bisa kau menunggu sampai kami menyelesaikan adegan ini?"

"Saya... ya," kata Jaejoong.

"Tunggulah di sana, jangan mengeluarkan bunyi apa pun dan jangan menyentuh apa pun," juru kamera itu memperingatkan.

Jaejoong berdiri di belakang kamera-kamera yang difokuskan pada setting yang menurutnya tampak seperti ruang duduk rumah sakit.

Sekarang, selama jeda tak direncanakan ini, Jaejoong mengamati aktor pujaan jutaan wanita Korea Selatan itu. Pria itu duduk santai di salah satu meja setting, sambil makan apel yang diambilnya dari keranjang di meja itu. Jaejoong ingin tahu apakah para penggemarnya akan tetap terpikat padanya kalau mereka mendengar seorang U-Know bicara begitu kasar pada sesama pemain. Tapi bukankah sikap kasar merupakan bagian dari daya tariknya? Dia adalah dokter macho yang bersikap seenaknya pada semua orang di rumah sakit fiktif itu. Tapi ia membuat setiap wanita bertekuk lutut dengan sikap dominan dan penampilannya yang seksi.

Jaejoong berpikir objektif, yah, wanita sebanyak itu tak mungkin salah. Pria itu memang memiliki daya tarik karena macho-nya kalau kau suka tipe seperti itu. Penampilan fisiknya langsung menarik perhatian. Rambutnya berwarna hitam-cokelat yang ganjil, namun disinari lampu studio warnanya jadi tampak hampir kekuningan. Kontras dengan rambut aneh itu, alisnya tebal dan rahangnya sungguh tegas. Rahang kokoh itu cocok dengan bibir bawahnya yang tampak kurang ajar tapi seksi, yang menyebabkan para ibu rumah tangga, wanita karier, dan bahkan nenek-nenek bergairah. Bagian wajahnya yang paling memikat adalah matanya. Matanya sipit namun tajam. Dalam gambar-gambar close-up, mata itu tampak bagai memancarkan api yang mampu melumerkan hati wanita paling dingin sekalipun.

Dari tempat pengamatannya di luar lingkaran lampu studio yang terang benderang, Jaejoong memandangi U-know ketika pria itu berdiri, menggeliat seperti kucing malas, dan melemparkan sisa apel ke keranjang sampah dengan jitu.

Jaejoong mencemooh kostumnya. Ia ragu dokter yang memakai celana panjang seketat itu bisa sigap mengobati orang sakit. Pakaian bedah berwarna hijaunya dibuat khusus untuk tubuhnya yang jangkung dan berotot. Leher kemejanya berbentuk V rendah yang menampakkan dada bidang miliknya. Mana mungkin pakaian seperti itu diizinkan di ruang operasi! pikir Jaejoong.

Mendengar suara orang sedang menghibur rekannya di belakangnya, Jaejoong berbalik. Pria yang diduganya tadi berbicara dari ruang kontrol sedang berjalan menuju setting sambil merangkul si aktris yang sakit hati.

"Si U-Know itu tidak mau diarahkan," keluhnya. "Dia tahu masalah blocking, tapi begitu kamera dinyalakan, dia berbuat seenak perutnya."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, Seulgi. Tidak bisakah kau menahan diri dan mentolerirnya demi aku?" tanya pria dengan nada simpatik. "Mari kita selesaikan jadwal hari ini, lalu kita bicarakan persoalannya sambil minum-minum. Aku akan bicara dengan U-Know. Oke? Nah. sekarang coba tunjukkan senyum manismu."

Rayuan gombal, Jaejoong mengomel dalam hati. Temperamen artis. Ia tahu sekali soal itu. Katakan pada mereka apa yang ingin mereka dengar dan redakan paranoid mereka sampai mereka kumat lagi.

Kedua orang itu bergabung dengan U-know di setting, dan mereka bertiga berdiskusi singkat. Kru yang menikmati jeda dengan merokok, membaca majalah, atau mengobrol, kembali ke posisi mereka di balik kamera dengan mulai memasang headphone. Dari alat inilah masing-masing menerima instruksi dari sutradara di ruang kontrol.

Operator boom-microphone mengutak-atik peralatannya yang rumit. Dengan gerakan kaku dan tersendat-sendat, alat itu tampak seperti binatang prasejarah.

Sutradara mencium pipi Seulgi dan menjauhi setting. "Sebelum aku kembali ke atas, mari kita latih adegannya sekali lagi. Cium dia dengan mesra, U-Know. Dia kekasihmu, ingat?"

"Pernahkah kekasihmu makan piza rasa bawang putih, pak sutradara?"

Seulgi menjerit kesal.

Kru tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sutradara Choi berhasil menenangkannya lagi. Kemudian dia berkata, "Mulai."

Salah satu kamera pindah ke posisi baru yang menutupi pandangan Jaejoong. Meskipun semula ia tidak suka, ternyata sekarang dia tertarik pada sesi pengambilan gambar ini. Ia mengambil tempat yang pas agar dapat melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas. Kali ini setelah dialog hambar mereka selesai, U-Know memeluk Seulgi dan menciumnya dengan ganas.

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar-debar ketika ia menatap bibir pria itu menutupi bibir si aktris. Orang yang melihat seperti bisa merasakan ciuman itu, seperti bisa membayangkan... Jaejoong bersandar di meja seting supaya pemandangannya lebih jelas. Suara benda pecah mengalihkan pandangan semua orang dari para aktor di setting. Mereka semua memandanginya!

Jaejoong melompat kaget, ketakutan karena telah menarik perhatian. Dia tadi tidak melihat vas kaca tinggi di meja. Sekarang benda itu pecah berantakan di lantai studio.

"Brengsek!" teriak U-Know. "Apa lagi sekarang?" Dia mendorong Seulgi dan melintasi lantai studio dalam tiga langkah panjang dan mantap. Sutradara Choi mengikutinya, kesabarannya habis, tapi ia tetap tenang.

Si aktor memelototi Jaejoong dan wanita itu mengeret melihatnya. "Siapa-"

"Dia kemari untuk menemui Mr. Jung Yunho," potong juru kamera yang tadi bicara dengan Jaejoong.

Mata sipit U-Know yang gelap kini berkilat-kilat membuat Jaejoong terpaku. Mata pria itu melebar karena ingin tahu. "Mr. Jung Yunho, heh?" Terdengar kru tertawa pelan. "Choi Siwon, aku tidak tahu kalau kau mulai mengizinkan pramuka mengunjungi tempat syuting untuk acara jalan-jalan mereka." Kali ini kru tertawa keras.

Jaejoong tidak terkesan dengan selera humor U-Know dan marah besar karena dia jadi objek leluconnya. Wajahnya sama merahnya dengan warna ikat rambutnya, dan mata hitamnya menyipit memandang pria itu sementara dia merasa kemarahannya memuncak.

"Maaf saya telah mengganggu kegiatan Anda," kata Jaejoong angkuh. Dia tidak tahu istilah untuk sesi pengambilan gambar ini, dan dia tidak peduli. Dia berpaling dari tatapan sinis U-Know dan bicara pada sutradara Choi Siwon yang tampaknya sopan. "Saya Kim Jaejoong dan saya diminta menemui Mr. Jung Yunho di sini pada pukul 15.00. Saya minta maaf atas penundaan yang saya sebabkan."

"Cuma satu dari sekian banyak penundaan hari ini," kata Siwon, menghela napas berat. Lalu sambil sembunyi-sembunyi melirik U-Know, ia berkata, "Mr. Jung Yunho sedang sibuk. Maukah kau menunggunya di kantorku? Tidak lama lagi dia akan menemuimu."

"Ya, terima kasih," jawab Jaejoong. "Biar vas ini saya ganti dengan uang."

"Lupakan saja. Pergilah ke atas dan lewati ruang kontrol. Kantorku persis di seberang koridor."

"Terima kasih," ulang Jaejoong sebelum berputar dan menyadari bahwa semua mata di studio memandangnya, menaiki tangga putar. Ketika dia tiba di atas, Choi Siwon sudah mengembalikan setiap orang ke posisi masing-masing.

Jaejoong sebetulnya ingin berhenti dan melihat-lihat panel kontrol-komputer yang menarik dan rumit. Berbagai monitor yang dipasang di atasnya membuat sutradara dapat melihat bagian mana yang disorot kamera-kamera, dan dia melihat wajah U-Know. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menjulurkan lidah pada pria itu.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan diri ke satu-satunya kursi yang tersedia di kantor itu selain yang terbuat dari vinil pecah-pecah di balik meja kerja berantakan. Dia memandangi foto-foto berdebu di dinding yang menampakkan Siwon bersama berbagai aktris, sutradara, dan orang penting.

Siapa sih sebetulnya si Mr. Jung Yunho ini? Apakah dia eksekutif jaringan televisi? Teknisi? Bukan. Dia pasti orang berduit, karena Han Institute mahal. Dan Mr. Jung Yunho mengasramakan Jiyool di sana, berarti melipattigakan biayanya. Bermenit-menit berlalu, dan Jaejoong sudah mulai tak sabar ketika mendengar pintu dibuka di belakangnya.

U-Know berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu dengan tenang.

Jaejoong langsung berdiri. "Saya akan menemui-"

"Aku Jung Yunho, ayah Jiyool…!"

..

..

..

..

..

 **NEXT?**


	3. dua

Disclaimer:

Remake novel **Eloquent Silence by Sandra Brown**

Pair: **YUNJAE – YUNHO dan JAEJOONG**

Warning: **GS FOR JAEJOONG! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku Jung Yunho, ayah Jiyool."

Jaejoong merasa bibirnya membentuk huruf O kecil. Dia memandangi U-Know sementara pria itu bersandar di pintu. U-Know sudah berganti pakaian. Sekarang dia mengenakan jins dan sweter panjang. Lengannya yang longgar ditarik sampai siku.

"Kau tampak terkejut."

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Dokter Han tidak memberitahukan nama profesionalku padamu." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Pria itu tak sadar menggaruk telinganya. "Tidak, kurasa dia takkan berbuat begitu. Pantas saja dia takut kau punya kesan salah tentang aku. Aktor memiliki reputasi buruk, kau tahu." Sudut-sudut mulutnya naik seolah dia akan tersenyum, tapi gerakan itu lenyap secepat timbulnya. "Terutama kalau semua yang kaubaca di majalah penggemar benar. Tahukah kau bahwa aku memaksa pacarku yang sekarang melakukan aborsi minggu lalu? Setidaknya begitulah yang kubaca," katanya sinis.

Jaejoong masih terlalu kaget untuk bicara. Dengan masam dia memikirkan guru-guru lain di sekolah dan apa yang akan mereka katakan kalau tahu dia seruangan dengan Dr. Kang Moosuk alias si U-Know.

Jaejoong selalu tenang dan kompeten, kecuali kalau emosinya sedang tinggi. Kalau begitu, kenapa dia berdiri di sini dengan tangan berkeringat yang saling menggenggam? Dia belum bergerak sejak pria itu memperkenalkan diri. Lidahnya seakan melekat di langit-langit mulutnya.

"Siapa tahu kau akan merasa senang, nona Kim, kuberitahu kau bahwa kau pun tidak sesuai dengan gambaranku." Dia maju dari pintu dan Jaejoong secara refleks mundur selangkah.

Pria itu melontarkan senyum yang membuat sepasang mata sipitnya yang terkenal itu membentuk garis lengkung. Dia tahu Jaejoong merasa canggung berduaan dengannya di kantor kecil ini. Jaejoong jadi kesal: Memangnya dia siapa? Dia tak mau terpesona bagai seorang penggemar fanatik di hadapan bintang idola dan tergagap-gagap seperti idiot. Toh si U-Know ini sama-sama manusia biasa seperti dirinya.

"Nama saya Kim Jaejoong."

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan geli dan bergumam, "Mestinya aku sudah tahu." Sikap soknya membuat Jaejoong jengkel.

Jaejoong berkata dengan suara paling profesional, "Dokter Han mengutus saya kemari untuk membicarakan masalah Jiyool, Mr. Jung Yunho."

"Panggil saja aku Yunho. Kau ingin minum kopi?" Dia menunjuk mesin pembuat kopi tempat seteko kopi sehitam dan sepekat malam sedang dihangatkan. Jaejoong sebetulnya tidak mau, tapi sadar bahwa kalau memegang cangkir kopi, dia jadi tidak bisa meremas-remas tangannya sendiri.

"Ya, tolong."

Pria itu berjalan ke meja kecil dan dengan sangsi memandang cangkir yang kebersihannya diragukan. Dia menuangkan kopi dan mengangkat alis sambil bertanya, "Krim? Gula?"

"Krim."

Dia menambahkan produk berbentuk bubuk itu ke dalam kopi dan mengaduknya dengan sendok plastik bernoda yang jelas sudah pernah digunakan untuk tujuan itu. Disodorkannya cangkir itu. Jaejoong menerimanya. Mula-mula dia tidak melepaskannya, melainkan terus memegangi cangkir sampai Jaejoong mendongak memandangnya. Jaejoong menelan ludah ketika untuk pertama kalinya menatap mata Yunho yang sekarang memantulkan bayangannya sendiri.

Pria itu berbalik untuk menuangkan kopi bagi dirinya sendiri. "Ceritakan tentang putriku, nona Kim," katanya, menekankan bentuk panggilan itu dengan sarkasme. Dia pergi ke balik meja kerja, duduk di kursi yang berderit-derit, dan menaikkan kaki ke meja.

Jaejoong duduk kaku dan tegak di kursi di hadapan pria itu. Dia menyesap kopi. Rasanya seburuk yang diduganya. Yunho terkekeh melihatnya mengernyit. "Aku minta maaf untuk kualitasnya."

"Tidak apa-apa, tuan Jung."

Jaejoong menatap cangkir kopi dan sewaktu pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia mendongak ke arahnya. Dia kaget waktu melihat Yunho memakai bahasa isyarat untuk mengeja namanya. Y-U-N-H-O. Alis berwarna gelap pria itu berkerut di atas matanya, yang tampak bersikeras agar Jaejoong memanggil nama dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Jaejoong menjilat bibir dengan gugup, tersenyum sedikit, lalu menggunakan bahasa isyarat untuk mengucapkan Jaejooong. Pria itu menurunkan kaki, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, menumpukan siku di meja, dan bertopang dagu.

Jaejoong memutuskan sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk menguji keahlian Yunho dalam bahasa isyarat. Dr. Han dengan bijaksana tidak mau bercerita banyak tentang siapa itu Jung Yunho. Jaejoong sekarang mengerti bahwa Dr. Han ingin dia punya pendapat sendiri tentang ayah Jiyool itu. Menggunakan gerakan perlahan dan jelas, Jaejoong bertanya padanya dalam bahasa isyarat, Apakah kau menggunakan bahasa isyarat dengan Jiyool?

"Aku tahu Jiyool, itu saja," katanya ketika Jaejoong berhenti.

Jaejoong mencoba lagi dan bertanya dalam bahasa isyarat, Berapa umur putrimu? Pria itu sama sekali tak bereaksi. Dia cuma duduk memandanginya dengan mata sipit yang tiba-tiba tanpa ekspresi. Jaejoong memberi isyarat, Apa warna rambutnya? Nihil. Apakah kau menyayangi Jiyool?

"Jiyool lagi. Maaf aku tidak tahu yang selebihnya. Kurasa ini artinya menyayangi." Dia menyilangkan lengan di dada seperti cara Jaejoong tadi.

"Ya, benar, Yunho-sshi. Mulai sekarang, ini akan jadi namamu supaya kau tidak perlu mengejanya terus."

Dia membuat isyarat untuk huruf D dan menyentuhkannya ke tengah kening. "Ini daddy," katanya, menyentuh kening dengan ibu jari, jari-jari yang lain mengembang.

"Kita kombinasikan keduanya. Mengerti?"

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Ini Jaejoong." Jaejoong membuat huruf J dan mengelus bagian samping wajahnya dari tulang pipi sampai dagu. "Ini gadis" katanya, mengelus pipinya dengan ibu jari sementara tangannya mengepal longgar. "Kau lihat bagaimana kita mengkombinasi dua isyarat untuk membentuk nama seseorang?"

"Yeah," kata Yunho dengan nada bersemangat. "Untuk Jiyool kita membuat huruf J dengan kelingking, lalu isyarat ikal untuk menunjukkan rambut ikalnya."

"Persis!" Mereka saling tersenyum, dan sesaat mata mereka bertemu. Jaejoong merasa jauh di dalam tubuhnya ada perasaan menggelitik yang aneh namun menyenangkan. Sedetik dia tahu bagaimana perasaan wanita-wanita lain ketika menonton wajah tampan ini di layar televisi mereka tiap siang. Yunho memang karismatik dan pria itu mengetahuinya, Jika dia tidak berhati-hati, Yunho bisa menghalanginya mengatakan hal-hal yang ingin disampaikannya. "Yunho," dia menggunakan bahasa isyarat terus sekarang, bahkan sambil mengucapkannya, kebiasaan para guru yang mengajar para penderita tuna rungu.

"Dokter Han minta aku mengevaluasi kemajuan Jiyool. Aku sudah mengamatinya selama beberapa hari. Aku merasa pendapatku bersifat akademis, tapi itu hanya sekadar pendapat. Biarpun demikian, aku akan berterus terang sepenuhnya padamu."

"Aku ingin kau begitu. Aku yakin kau sangat menganggap rendah ayah yang mengasramakan anaknya selama hampir tiga tahun, tapi aku menyayanginya. Dan aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuknya." Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela. Memunggungi Jaejoong, dia memandang ke balik kaca kotor itu.

"Tolong lihat aku menggunakan bahasa isyarat, Yunho-sshi. Itu akan membantumu mempelajarinya." Pria itu menghadapnya lagi seolah akan membantah, namun ternyata dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali ke kursi.

Jaejoong melanjutkan dengan tenang. "Kau beruntung Jiyool tidak seratus persen tuli. Aku yakin kau sekarang sudah tahu bahwa ketuliannya adalah tipe saraf sensorik yang pada saat ini, tidak bisa diobati. Dia dapat mendengar beberapa suara keras. Misalnya dia dapat membedakan suara helikopter dan siulan."

Jaejoong berhenti sejenak untuk melihat apakah pria itu akan berkomentar. Ternyata tidak, jadi dia meneruskan, "Sayangnya dia tidak tahu nama untuk siulan atau helikopter. Atau mungkin dia tahu dan cuma tidak memberitahu kita bahwa dia tahu. Dia hampir sama sekali tidak responsif terhadap komunikasi apa pun."

Garis-garis di kedua sisi mulut Yunho menegang. "Maksudmu dia terbelakang?"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak," Jaejoong menekankan. "Dia luar biasa pintar. Aku berpendapat bahwa dia kurang dalam hal... emm… ada anak yang perlu diajar secara privat. Aku pribadi merasa pengasramaan Jiyool merusak kemampuannya. Dia butuh berada di lingkungan rumah di mana dia secara terus-menerus ditemani seseorang yang... yang..." suaranya menghilang, dia tidak ingin mengatakan apa yang menurutnya mungkin akan menyinggung perasaan Yunho.

"Yang menyayanginya? Itukah yang sulit kaukatakan? Sudah kubilang aku menyayanginya. Aku memasukkannya ke asrama sekolah bukan karena malu padanya."

"Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tentu saja iya!" bentak Yunho. "Karena kau begitu pandai, coba beritahu aku apa yang harus dilakukan seorang duda terhadap anaknya yang masih kecil? Terutama kalau si anak tuna rungu, hah? Sekolah mewahmu itu mahal, kau tahu. Aku harus banting tulang untuk membayarnya. Dan tagihan-tagihan medis setelah puluhan tes yang tidak memberitahumu apa-apa selain bahwa gadis kecilmu tuli, fakta yang sudah kauketahui, karena kalau belum kau takkan menyuruhnya menjalani tes-tes mengerikan itu."

Dia berhenti untuk menarik napas, mata sipitnya berkilat menyeramkan. "Paling tidak kita menyepakati satu hal. Jiyool perlu diajar secara privat."

Dia tiba-tiba berdiri, membuat kursi berdecit-decit meluncur ke belakang. "Tapi gurunya bukan kau."

Ia menyerbu dari balik meja dan menumpukan lengannya yang kuat di kedua sisi kursi Jaejoong, membuatnya terperangkap di situ.

"Aku memberitahu Dokter Han kalau aku menginginkan orang yang bertanggung jawab. Aku mencari tipe guru yang keibuan yang memakai sweter longgar berkantong besar, bukan gadis yang memakai setelan buatan desainer." Matanya menyusuri tubuh Jaejoong dengan pandangan melecehkan. "Orang yang rambut berubannya disanggul rapi, bukan rambut hitam legam berpotongan canggih yang melambai-lambai. Orang yang agak gemuk dengan tubuh gempal, keibuan, bukan payudara kecil menantang dan pantat kencang."

Jaejoong merah padam karena marah dan malu. Berani-beraninya dia!

"Tutor Jiyool seharusnya memiliki pergelangan kaki besar dan memakai sepatu datar, bukan-" Ia menunjuk betis Jaejoong yang ramping, terbungkus stocking tipis, dan sandal tali berhak tinggi yang dipakainya. "Kau tidak kelihatan seperti tutor untuk anak tuna rungu. Kau kelihatan seperti gadis yang membagikan contoh parfum di Bergdorf's."

Pria itu makin mencondongkan tubuh sampai kepala mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Sebelum Jaejoong sempat bereaksi, pria itu membenamkan wajahnya di rambut lembut di belakang telinga Jaejoong. "Kau juga wangi seperti mereka," ia berbisik serak.

Sesaat Jaejoong tak bisa bernapas. Tapi ketika dia akhirnya bisa, aroma Yunho menyelimutinya. Aroma itu bersih, khas, dan jantan. Kenapa dia ini? Dia menyentakkan kepala dari pria itu.

"Kau! Biarkan aku bangkit sekarang juga," perintahnya sambal mendorong dada bidang Yunho. Pria itu menegakkan tubuh dan menjauh dari kursi yang langsung ditinggalkan Jaejoong.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri sebelum berkata, "Mungkin aku memang tidak sesuai harapanmu, tapi kau jelas sesuai dengan dugaanku, Mr. Jung Yunho yang terhormat." Dia mengucapkan nama pria itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau tidak pantas memiliki putrimu. Dia cantik, pintar, dan manis. Tapi dia menderita. Kau dengar aku? Dia menderita secara emosional karena satu-satunya orangtuanya tidak mau berusaha mempelajari bahasa yang dia mengerti, apalagi berusaha mengajarkan bahasa itu padanya. Orangtua seperti kaulah yang membuat pendidikan tuna rungu kembali ke zaman Helen Keller. Aku guru-"

"Kau masih muda."

"Aku wanita-"

"Ah, sekarang kita sampai ke poin berikut," kata Yunho, menuding Jaejoong dengan sikap menuduh. "Kau jangan berpura-pura tidak suka aku menyentuhmu. Aku lebih tahu. Bagaimana aku tahu bahwa kalau aku mempekerjakanmu di Gwangju sana, kau takkan kabur dengan bujangan pertama yang mendekatimu? Itu kan yang sebenarnya diinginkan semua gadis karier liberal? Suami?"

Jaejoong bisa merasakan amarahnya menyala sampai ke akar rambutnya. "Aku pernah bersuami. Pernikahanku tidak terlalu bahagia."

"Kau bercerai?"

"Dia meninggal."

"Kebetulan sekali."

Dia berbalik dari pria itu sebelum melontarkan omongan yang belakangan mungkin akan disesalinya. Lagi pula, Dr. Han menyuruhnya melakukan misi ini dan akan mengharapkan laporan darinya. Di pintu dia berputar untuk melihat pria itu bersandar di meja dengan bersilang kaki. Perasaan sok dan puasnya tampak jelas di matanya yang mengejek, cara berdirinya yang kurang ajar, dan bibirnya yang menyeringai menyebalkan.

Perlahan-lahan Jaejoong berkata, "Kau orang paling sombong, biadab, dan menyebalkan. Dasar-" Ia mengucapkan kata terakhir dalam bahasa isyarat.

"Apa artinya itu?" bentak Yunho, sambil dengan marah meninggalkan meja.

"Tebak saja sendiri, tuan sombong."

Jaejoong keluar sambil membanting pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau takkan bisa menebak-"

"Junsu-yah, aku sedang mengajar. Ada apa sih?"

Guru yang menyerbu masuk ke dalam kelas Jaejoong yang terdiri atas murid-murid berumur tujuh tahun itu tampak betul-betul kacau. Ia terbata-bata waktu berkata, "Kau takkan bisa menebak siapa yang ingin menemuimu. Maksudku, sudah ribuan kali aku melihatnya. Aku pasti mengenalinya di mana pun. Tapi waktu melihatnya berdiri di koridor, bertanya tentang kau-"

"Pelan-pelan Junsu, kau membuat anak-anak gelisah. Mereka mengira ada yang tidak beres." Jaejoong mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud temannya, tapi dia tidak mau orang lain tahu jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak karena memikirkan akan bertemu Jung Yunho lagi. Di mata orang yang paling awas pun dia tampak tenang dan tak peduli.

Sudah seminggu lebih waktu berlalu sejak pertemuan mereka di studio televisi. Sekembalinya dia dari interview menjengkelkan itu, Dr. Han menanyakannya.

"Saya rasa saya tidak seperti yang diharapkan Mr. Jung, walaupun saya pikir kami sependapat bahwa Jiyool membutuhkan perawatan dan pendidikan spesial yang lebih pribadi."

"Oh, aku kecewa sekali, Jaejoongie," ujar kepala sekolah tersebut. "Aku mengira kalian berdua cocok dan kau bisa membawa Jiyool ke Gwangju. Tentu saja, aku tidak suka kehilangan kau."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Yah, Anda takkan kehilangan saya dalam waktu dekat. Saya rasa sebaiknya Anda punya rekomendasi lain. Mr. Jung pasti akan menelepon Anda."

Jaejoong tidak bilang apa-apa lagi, dan Dr. Han tidak mendesak. Wanita itu sangat perseptif. Apakah dia menduga pertemuan mereka tidak berjalan lancar?

Sepanjang minggu Jaejoong berusaha menyingkirkan aktor sialan itu dari benaknya. Akhir-akhir ini dia menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu dengan Jiyool sehingga merasa sulit untuk menghentikan kunjungan hariannya itu. Jiyool tergabung dalam kelompok murid yang lebih muda daripada murid-murid Jaejoong, dan dia menemui putri Yunho itu setelah jam sekolah.

Jiyool anak yang baik. Dia sopan.. nyaris terlalu sopan, pikir Jaejoong. Rambutnya kecokelatan, dan ikal-ikal yang sulit diatur memenuhi kepalanya yang kecil. Matanya-persis mata ayahnya-berwarna cokelat gelap, dihiasi bulu mata berwarna gelap juga. Dia halus dan cantik dan tidak pernah kotor atau melakukan perbuatan yang bisa membangkitkan kemarahan orang.

Jaejoong bangga pada sikap objektifnya namun gadis kecil bermata besar dan sedih itu merebut hatinya. Dia cuma butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk mengetahui bahwa dia ingin menjadi tutor Jiyool. Dia ingin membawa anak itu keluar dari asrama yang sangat rapi dan berperabotan bagus ini dan memasukkannya ke ruangan yang semarak dan ramai.

Pikiran-pikiran seperti itu selalu kembali ke ayah Jiyool, dan khayalannya pun langsung buyar. Dia takkan bisa bekerja pada laki-laki seperti Yunho dan tinggal di rumahnya. Tidak soal bila bahwa ayah Jiyool itu akan dua ribu mil darinya. Dia telah menghinanya sebagai wanita dan sebagai profesional. Lagi pula, pria itu tidak mau Jaejoong menjadi tutor anaknya.

Dia takkan mau mengaku pada siapa pun bahwa dia mengikuti The Hearts Answer. Beberapa hari terakhir ini, pada jam tayang drama konyol itu, dia dapat ditemukan di depan pesawat televisi di ruang guru. Setiap dia melihat Yunho di layar dua belas inci itu, hal-hal yang mengganggu terjadi padanya. Detak jantungnya meningkat dan telapak tangannya basah; di bagian tengah tubuhnya terasa perasaan berat dan hangat yang menyebar ke tangan dan kakinya; membuatnya lemas. Dia masih ingat jelas bagaimana pria itu membungkuk dan mencium rambutnya. Perbuatan-perbuatan sepele pria itu, yang pasti takkan diperhatikannya jika dilakukan orang lain, terasa sangat familiar.

Sinting!

Dia kan bersama Yunho tak lebih dari lima belas menit. Tapi dia merasa akrab dengan setiap nuansa kepribadiannya. Ah damn!

Sekarang Kim Junsu menyerbu kelasnya, berkicau tentang ketampanan dan pesona aktor tersebut. Sayang sekali Junsu tidak tahu bahwa laki-laki itu sombong setengah mati, kasar, dan kurang ajar.

"Kau percaya bahwa U-Know ternyata ayah Jung Jiyool? Aku memang bertanya-tanya kenapa kita tidak pernah melihat orangtuanya. Kalau mengunjungi Jiyool, dia datang malam-malam melalui apartemen Dokter Han. Kurasa dia takut dikeroyok penggemar seperti aku." Junsu cekikikan. "Dan dia bertanya tentang kau seolah mengenalmu!"

"Memang kenal."

Junsu terdiam mendengar informasi itu dan memelototi Jaejoong seakan di punggung wanita muda itu telah tumbuh sayap. "Kau kenal dia dan tidak pernah memberitahu-"

"Junsu-yah, kau mau apa sebenarnya?"

"A-aku mau apa?" tirunya. "Kan sudah kubilang bahwa Dokter Kang Mosuk atau Mr. U-Know atau apa pun panggilanmu untuknya ingin menemui-mu."

"Bilang aku sedang sibuk."

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" jerit Junsu, dan sesaat Jaejoong berharap ia tuna rungu seperti murid-muridnya. Kadang-kadang ketulian bisa dianggap karunia. "Kau tidak mungkin serius, Jae. Kau sudah gila? Laki-laki paling seksi sedunia sedang-"

"Kurasa kau berlebihan, Su," kata Jaejoong kering. "Aku sibuk. Kalau artis itu ingin bertemu denganku, dia harus menunggu sampai kelas ini selesai."

"Dengan senang hati."

Suara dalam dan pelan itu menggema di dalam ruangan dengan nada teratur aktor profesional. Yunho sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap Jaejoong lurus-lurus. Jantung Jaejoong bagai berhenti berdebar sebelum kembali berdetak teratur, tapi lebih cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T b c**

Special thanks untuk **Sa** terima kasih karena sudah mau menjadi readers pertama yang berkenan review di ff ini.. dan sesuai keinginanmu update ASAP kkkkkk XD

Dan untuk siapapun yang ingin memberikan kritik, saran dan masukannya, silahkan….


End file.
